Tsukiko Flame
Tsukiko Flame is the young sister of Naruto and Naruko Flame, the third adopted child of Atlas Flame and the niece of Acnologia. She is the Blue Flame Dragon Slayer, the first Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer created by Naruto. Appearance When first introduced, Tsukiko is described as a carbon copy of her older siblings during their childhoods, sharing almost all of their physical traits such as spiky sun blonde hair, sky blue eyes and whisker marks. Her subtle but key differences from the one she most resembled, Naruto, were the slight curls of her hair, the way her fringe was parted and her gender. Her first outfit was a pink child's kimono, featuring shades of blue decorated with pink and red flowers, butterfly-styled sleeves and a matching pink belt. She was also small for her age, enough to be mistaken as a year or so younger and to be held like a baby. Whilst Team Blood Dragons was away, she changed to bear far more resemblance to her mother Kushina. Her hair lost its spikiness and became straight and mid-thigh length, her fringe held out of her eyes by a dark coloured clip. She did not reach the same height her siblings had at her age, falling a few inches short, remaining petite and her face retained much of its round, childish shape. She came to wear a short-sleeved, bright orange kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a pair of dark shorts underneath and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with a headband with an Uzumaki spiral on it and brown sandals. After being paralyzed in Edolas, her appearance changes drastically. Her hair turns as white as snow and she has it cut to a chin length bob, her skin pales and she loses her whisker mark permanently. Personality As a young child, Tsukiko was known to be excitable and positive, personifying childishness. When she was happy, she would not be afraid to show it, even performing public displays of affection. However, despite this she was quite shy, a trait inherited from her brother's distrust of people. Having no one her age did not help her social awkwardness. This remained a constant theme up until the ending of the prologue story, Rebirth. From the beginning of the second story, Live or Die, Tsukiko has been shown to still be childish, but has grown up in most aspects, carrying a sense of maturity and knowledge beyond her years. She is no longer portrayed to be as naïve as she once was, understanding principles that many did not grasp until adulthood, like what it meant to take a life, the guilt it brought, despite having yet to even accidentally kill a person. Her maturity has reached the level where she understands that when Team Blood Dragons returns, they will have been changed by the war. She is inwardly negative at times about this, the sadness caused by the absence of her siblings strong enough to awaken the Sharingan. She is also not self-conscious, not bothered by remarks about her appearance or the fact she is shorter than most people. She actually finds it endearing if it is done by someone close to her. Following her paralysis, she become far more subdued and loses her faith in herself, as well as her will to live which resulted in her drastic change in appearance. For a time she has a wish to commit suicide due to her inability to cope with the loss of motion below her waist, but she eventually overcomes it and changes to become quiet and shy again. She becomes incredibly conscious of her wheelchair and dislikes it greatly, despite needing it for the independence it grants her, and has to be periodically reminded that it is her ability, not her disability that matters. Abilities Chakra Prowess Tsukiko shares a lot more than looks and personality traits with her older brother. Her two chakra natures are two of his, Fire and Lightning, and despite not having much tutelage in either, is quite proficient, capable of easily using Fire Style Fireball Jutsu and Chidori, despite having to perform the full seal chains. Sharingan Although having little formal training with the Dojutsu, Tsukiko has proved combat-able with it, able to fight on even ground with Naruto, who was handicapped by the loss of his right arm two year prior and being unable to see, for a decent amount of time utilising it. The only tomoe to awaken for her so far is the Taijutsu tomoe. Magical Prowess Her magical abilities are similar to her brother's and Yugito's, however are based around a supportive style thus are not used for direct confrontation. Regardless, Tsukiko has gained great enough control to replicate a Secret Art without being taught and from witnessing it only a handful of times. Her ability is shown to be equal to Naruto's when he confronted the demon in Lily Village, however their full extent in unknown. Later she takes up Celestial Spirit Magic as a way to compensate for her paraplegia, possessing three Zodiac keys and an uncertain number of silver keys. Physical Prowess Durability As a Dragon Slayer, Tsukiko is capable of taking massive amounts of damage and remain in fighting condition however, her limits have yet to be found. By the same token, her pain tolerance is far greater than person not a Dragon Slayer or a Jinchuuriki. Taijutsu Tsukiko is an evasive fighter, avoiding head-on confrontation whenever possible. As such, she makes full use of her seemingly disadvantageous height and stature, twisting, weaving and slipping around her opposition, dealing swift and precise hits that can do equal, if not greater damage than any full-on blow. In addition to enjoying the benifits of lesser size, Tsukiko is highly flexible, able to bend back past the point where any other person would have broken their spine, and at usually impossible angles, forwards, to the side and around. This flexibility is complimented by her ability to perform spectacular acrobatic feats that are beyond even some wild animals like monkeys. Following her paralysis, she loses much of her hand to hand fighting ability due to her inability to feel or control her legs. However, she learns to compensate for her lack of mobility in her lower body by utilising Celestial Spirit Magic and more jutsu, as well as her weapons more. Weapon Proficiency During the 5 years Team Blood Dragons were away, Tsukiko was taught to wield most forms of weaponry, partially by her mother but mostly by Erza. She has proved capable of handling swords, thrown weapons and knives particularly, taking after Naruto in that respect, capable enough to confidently use two wakizashi swords at once and has demonstrated remarkable ability with a recurve bow, as both a close quarters and ranged weapon. Sensory Abilities Tsukiko is able to sense across great distances, accurately, both magic and chakra. Also, she has somewhat of a sixth or seventh sense, reacting to attacks in her blind spot when there is apparently no way she could have known they were coming.